Meet the Family
by weepingangel9578
Summary: The war of the ring is over, and it is time for the members of the fellowship to return home, but one more adventure waits for them when they visit Mirkwood to meet Legolas' family. This is connected to my story What Do You Know About Love I would recommend reading that one first for some background information. However, it isn't necessary to understand and enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I received an overwhelming amount of reviews asking for the story that I dropped hints at in **_**What Do You Know About Love?**_** I hope you enjoy my take on what would happen if the fellowship were to visit Mirkwood and meet Legolas' family. I also might do several run offs from this story like the adventure I briefly mentioned about Aragorn and Legolas' daughter, or how Legolas met his wife. **

**Oh quick note, this is set before Frodo and Gandalf leave for the Undying Lands.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

The war of the ring was finally over. Sauron had been defeated and the ring destroyed. Mordor was almost completely empty and the surrounding lands were benefiting greatly from the absence of darkness, especially Mirkwood. The vast forest had been plagued by darkness for years and was finally returning to its original state of Greenwood the Great. The trees were no longer dark and twisted, but healthy and green, the ground was covered in lush grass instead of barren rock, and the springs and lakes had changed from murky gray to crystal blue.

This made the homecoming of Legolas Greenleaf even sweeter. He hadn't been home since that fateful day he had left his father's throne room for Rivendell. Now he was to return and was very anxious to reunite with his family and introduce them to his companions. The crowned prince was determined to make good on his promise he made so many months ago. He grinned when he recognized the gateway into the inner ring of the forest. He leaned down and whispered a quick word of thanks to his horse. The elf was perched happily atop his ever faithful companion of Arod. The milky white horse was padding along casually despite the weight upon his back, for he was barring another rider besides the lithe elf. Gimli was sitting as awkwardly as ever behind his now very close friend. Behind Arod was King Elessar of Gondor, or Aragorn to his close friends. He was perched on his dark chestnut horse. He was observing the surrounding area with ever growing enjoyment. He hadn't visited Legolas' home for close to three decades. Gandalf, who was riding to the left of the man, had decided to accompany the remaining fellowship on one last trip before he departed for the undying lands. The wizard continually gazed back at the four ponies trotting along behind him. The four hobbits had eagerly joined the group on their latest quest. Frodo and Sam were riding side by side, chatting happily while Merry and Pippin joked behind them.

Several minutes later Legolas urged Arod to halt and turned back to the fellowship. All of them were slightly confused when they saw the grin on the elf's face, he was positively radiating happiness. He dismounted Arod and handed the reins to an unwilling Gimli. The prince gestured to the forest in front of him and spoke to the fellowship with pride thick in his voice.

"My dear friends, whom I have faced many dangers with, welcome to my home, Greenwood the Great."

The hobbits gasped when they took in the sight they were quickly approaching. Nestled into the distant and towering trees were several stone arches. Each reached the top of the tree and created a massive doorway for visitors. Legolas waved the fellowship forward with his hand and began walking towards the structure. The procession followed quickly as the elf picked up speed. Soon the group found themselves staring down a hallway of trees. The hobbits looked around with wide eyes while the wizard and man smiled at the familiar sight. Gimli was trying extremely hard to hide his wonder, and unfortunately for the dwarf he was floundering quite badly. Legolas looked back to his friends and chuckled when he saw their stunned expressions. Suddenly the archer stopped and his ears perked up ever so slightly. The fellowship abruptly halted behind the elf and waited in silence. Legolas scanned the trees carefully and smiled when he reached an oak several feet from him.

The elf placed his right hand over his heart and spoke loudly to the trees.

"Nae saian luume'nin gwaith. Cormamin lindua ele lle." (It has been too long my people. My heart sings to see thee.)

The fellowship waited and watched with interest as several elves dropped from the trees. Each of them walked towards Legolas before dropping to their knees and bowing their heads. They spoke in unison as they addressed their prince.

"Aaye caun Legolas! Gwî mîr lle band aderthad." (Hail prince Legolas! We treasure your safe return.)

Legolas smiled and bowed his head. He spoke with kindness in his voice as he knelt down to speak with the closest elf.

"Eria-mellon-nins, amin gar-hithlain lle pân beleg." (Rise my friends; I have missed you all greatly.)

The fellowship watched in amusement as suddenly all seven of the kneeling elves jumped up and practically tackled the prince with greetings. Most of them were hugging any part of him they could get their hands on. Legolas laughed heartily as he was finally pushed to the ground. However, much to the fellowship's amazement, Legolas somehow managed to free himself from the mound of his kin and walked back to the fellowship. He swiftly switched to the common tongue so the others could follow the conversation.

"Archers of Greenwood, I am honored to introduce my companions, the fellowship of the ring."

Legolas walked to Gimli's side and gestured to him with a smile.

"Gimli son of Gloin, a fierce warrior who has saved my life several times."

The elves looked slightly uncomfortable but smiled at the dwarf none the less. Unsure of what to do, Gimli stiffly bowed his head.

Legolas walked around Arod and placed himself by Aragorn.

"You all know Aragorn son of Arathorn, now King Elessar of Gondor."

Aragorn smiled and gave a mock salute to the soldiers, who promptly returned the gesture. Legolas then gestured to Gandalf.

"And of course Mithrandir."

The elves all nodded and bowed their heads in respect. Finally Legolas waved the hobbits forward. Each of them looked slightly nervous but they led their ponies forward anyway so all of the elves could see them. Legolas turned to the other elves and clasped his hands together as he spoke.

"And lastly, the four hobbits of the Shire, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and the ring bearer Frodo Baggins."

The hobbits shifted uncomfortably and blushed when all of the elves, including Legolas took a knee and bowed their heads. After one or two awkward moments for the hobbits, Frodo spoke hesitantly.

"Um thank you…you can uh…get up now."

The elves looked to Legolas and when he nodded they rose slowly. Legolas smiled at the fellowship and was about to speak when someone cleared their throat at the back of the group. The prince turned in confusion and straightened when he saw the owner of the voice. The fellowship noticed the elf's sudden change in behavior and craned their necks to see what had caused it. The hobbits and Gimli looked on in confusion as Aragorn snickered softly. Finally they were able to see who had gotten the elf to stiffen when the battalion of elves parted and bowed their heads. They gasped when they saw the fair elleth step forward.

She was wearing the same garb as the rest of the soldiers and carried a longbow as well. Her skin was extremely pale, almost as pale as the prince himself, and she was of a slim, yet feminine frame. Her hair however, stood out. Unlike most other elves she had light brown hair with shining red mixed in. It hung over her shoulders perfectly and several braids around the crown of her head kept it from falling over her face. Her eyes shone brightly as the fellowship observed the bright sapphire blue tinged with flecks of emerald green. She was also reasonably tall. When she approached Legolas she was but an inch shorter than him. Basically, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Legolas stood with a slightly nervous air about him as the female walked up directly in front of him. She bowed her head in respect, Legolas did the same, and then she did something that was completely unexpected, she smacked the prince on the back of the head. Her eyes grew tainted with annoyance and she began scolding the prince thoroughly.

"Are you trying to kill me with worry?! The war ended two months ago! We thought that you were dead when you didn't return home! Your father practically had a meltdown and I was no better! What on Arda have you been doing?!" (Middle Earth)

The fellowship all tried to hide their laughter at the prince's expression. The prideful and ferocious warrior had become a mute and sheepish child. He stood with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He continually tried to interrupt but the raging elleth would have nothing of it. She would simply talk over him or brush him off with a wave of her hand. After several more minutes she had to pause to gather her breath and that was when Legolas made his move.

The prince rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before she could protest Legolas pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. The angered elf raised one hand as if to smack him again, but lowered it almost immediately and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer.

The fellowship watched with wide eyes as the two remained in a close embrace. Only when the need for air surfaced did the two pull apart. They stood in silence as they caught their breath and looked each other over. Then the female moved out of Legolas' hold and stood beside him.

"I am still mad at you, you crazy elfling. How on earth did your father deal with you?"

Legolas laughed and pressed another chaste kiss to her lips before turning back to the fellowship. The prince blushed slightly when he saw the smirks and raised eyebrows of most of his companions. He cleared his throat and reached for the female's hand.

"May I introduce my lovely wife, Itarildë."

The fellowship looked at Legolas with a small amount of surprise that quickly turned to happiness. Aragorn was the first to acknowledge the elleth by waving lightly and smiling at Itarildë.

"Itarildë, it is good to see you again."

The elleth grinned with a mischievous smile, which nearly rivaled that of Legolas, and bowed her head to the man.

"King Elessar, tis an honor."

She then turned to Gandalf and repeated the gesture.

"And you Mithrandir. Thank you for watching out for my dear husband here; you know what sort of trouble he can get into."

She emphasized her last sentence with a swat to Legolas' shoulder. Gandalf chuckled at the two and nodded.

Finally Itarildë moved her gaze to the members of the fellowship she didn't know. She approached the hobbits first and bowed to each of them. When she rose she sent them each a shinning smile. All four of them waved happily and grinned in return. In fact, Merry and Pippin were so excited that they began talking over each other, as usual.

"Hi I'm Pippin!" "I'm Merry! Nice to-""-meet you!"

Itarildë giggled at their antics and shook her head slightly.

"You are going to get along with my daughter very well."

A small groan was heard from the prince as the possible catastrophes filled his head. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose when he looked up at the hobbits, he did not like the mischievous grins the pair were wearing.

Finally Itarildë moved on to Gimli, who was still sitting awkwardly on Legolas' horse. When she got to his side, Itarildë placed her hands on her hips and scoffed at Legolas, before smiling at Gimli.

"Never in a million years would I have thought Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil's son, would befriend a dwarf!"

Gimli chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his beard.

"Neither did I my lady."

Gimli blushed when Itarildë laughed lightly. She grinned at him and made her way back to her husband. Once she was at his side, Legolas wrapped a protective arm around her waist. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned into him slightly. The prince sighed with contentment and turned back to his soldiers and the fellowship.

"Come friends, I am anxious to return home!"

The group of elves turned quickly and raced back into the trees. The archers took off to inform the rest of the elves that their prince had returned. Legolas watched them go before leading the fellowship forwards, Itarildë never leaving his side.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews you guys have left! I would love to see more so please review!**

* * *

The walk, or ride in some cases, to the Greenwood palace was short and sweet. The members of the fellowship, still atop their horses, spent the peaceful walk chatting quietly and snickering at the two elves walking in front of them.

Legolas and Itarildë were still linked together. The prince had his arm wrapped around the elleth's waist and his chin was resting on the top of Itarildë's head, while Itarildë was leaning lightly on her husband with a slim arm snaked around his shoulders. She also had her head tucked under his chin slightly. They were conversing quietly and occasionally silver laughter from the prince would be heard, before it mingled harmoniously with Itarildë's bubbly giggles. Every once and a while the two would turn their heads towards each other and kiss quickly; it was clear to all present that the they had missed each other dearly during the war.

After kissing his wife's forehead gently, Legolas turned back to the fellowship and smiled.

"We shall be arriving in a matter of minutes."

The fellowship looked at the elf quizzically, before turning to each other in confusion. Frodo was the first one to voice his confusion.

"But Legolas, we can't see the palace anymore."

The elf chuckled and shook his head at the hobbit.

"My dear Frodo, what you speak is true, however you must keep in mind that we are headed to an elven stronghold, it must be hidden to avoid the unwanted attention of enemies. It can only be found if you know where to look."

It was then that the elf ran back to Itarildë and gripped her hand tightly. The fellowship watched in curiosity as the two ran up to the top of the small hill that had formed in front of them. Itarildë turned to Legolas and smirked at him. She raised a delicate hand to his face and traced along his jaw line with her long and pale fingers. She leaned in close to his face and spoke sweetly in his ear.

"Are you ready to return home my prince?"

Legolas pressed his lips to her cheek and smirked against her skin. He pulled back somewhat reluctantly, and brought Itarildë's hand up to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top before dropping their intertwined hands back to his side. With a final grin, he responded happily.

"Daer lhain lle innas ui-istas meleth-nin." (Greater than you will ever know my love.)

Then, hand in hand, the couple headed down the hill, the fellowship following behind them. They all gasped when the pair of elves led them towards a narrow stone bridge that opened up to the grand archways that they had seen in the distance earlier. Even the members of the fellowship who had been to the palace before gawked at its beauty. However, the most astounding thing about the palace was the crowds of elves gathered around the opening. All of them were clad in similar clothes of greens and browns. Most of them had dark brown hair, but some of them had golden hair like the prince.

As the fellowship, Legolas, and Itarildë approached, the other elves lowered themselves to their knees just as the archers had done in the forest. As they bowed their heads a murmur of elvish flowed through the air.

"Aaye i rîn caun ned Greenwood! Aaye caun Legolas Thranduilion!" (Hail the crowned prince of Greenwood! Hail prince Legolas son of Thranduil!)

The fellowship watched in wonder as Legolas bowed his head in return, and his companions couldn't help but notice the large grin on the prince's face. But suddenly Legolas jerked his head upwards. The fellowship followed his gaze with confusion, and gawked slightly when they saw the highly regal looking elf standing at the gateway of the palace. He was dressed in rich robes of light blue and green, which matched his flashing blue eyes. Atop his head was a highly intricate crown of metal leaves and branches wrapped around each other. The most entrancing part about the elf however, was his astounding resemblance to Legolas.

The fellowship felt suddenly uncomfortable when the elf's gaze fell upon them. The hobbits shifted nervously and leaned over to ask Aragorn of his identity.

"Aragorn who is that, and why does he look so much like Legolas?"

The man chuckled quickly and answered quietly.

"That my friends, is King Thranduil of Greenwood, and Legolas' father."

The hobbit's eyes widened as recognition spread across their faces. They quickly turned back to the elves before them to watch events unfold.

Legolas locked gazes with his father and smiled. He quickly turned to Itarildë and kissed her on the cheek before dropping her hand and walking towards the king. He walked slowly, but with pride and happiness. Once he was mere inches from his father, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect. The fellowship was slightly surprised by the action but watched on in silence.

Thranduil smiled down at his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas lifted his head and watched his father's face carefully. Then suddenly, Legolas sprang from his position and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, clinging to him tightly. Thranduil chuckled at the action, but embraced his son fiercely in return.

"I have missed you ion-nin." (my son)

"I have missed you as well ada. Your face is most definitely a comforting sight." (father)

Thranduil laughed as he pulled away from his son. However, neither elf completely released the other. Thranduil still had his hands rested upon Legolas' shoulders, and Legolas was gripping his fathers forearms tightly.

The king moved his gaze from his smiling son, to the group of visitors behind him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I see you have brought friends."

Legolas smiled sheepishly at his father.

"Well yes, I-"

But before the prince could get any further, a loud and high-pitched shout pierced the air.

"ADA!"

* * *

**Sorry but I had to cut it off there. I promise that I will introduce Legolas' daughter to you in the next chapter, I just didn't have time to type that tonight.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! You have all been so kind!**

**Now as promised…I shall introduce Eruanna.**

**Please review!**

* * *

"ADA!"

The shout sounded again and Legolas stepped to the side so he could see behind his father. Then, before the prince had time to react, he was tackled to the ground by a red, green, brown, and giggling blur. The elves surrounding the palace and the fellowship all had serious trouble containing their laughter as the prince jerked at the impact with a rather loud umph.

Legolas raised a hand to his head once his body had settled on the ground. His vision was slightly blurred due to the force with which he hit his head on the stone beneath him. He frowned when he felt a small weight now residing on his chest. Once his vision cleared his face split into an ecstatic grin.

He found himself looking up at a slim and pale face framed by unusually red-ish brown hair. The being's neck was just a thin and pale. It was connected to a pair of lithe shoulders clad in a casual dress of green and light brown patches. The elf's arms were petite like the rest of their body. As Legolas scanned the body he revisited the smiling face and ended up locking gazes with a pair of icy blue eyes, which were very similar to his own.

The prince giggled as he gathered the small hands, which were resting on his chest, into his own. When he spoke he had an extremely hard time keeping his laughter from interrupting his speech patterns.

"Eithel, ai ha sen bain pîn elleth na?" (Well, who could this beautiful little elleth be?)

The child giggled lightly and rolled her eyes in humor. She collapsed her body so she was pressed against Legolas' chest. She then wrapped her tiny arms around the prince's neck and rested her head underneath Legolas' chin.

"It's me ada! I missed you!" (father)

Legolas chuckled and wrapped his arms around the small elleth. He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her close, while the other rested on her back by her shoulder blades. He kissed her on the top of her head and mumbled a loving reply.

"I know darling, I was only joking. I have missed you as well."

The small child pulled back and smiled at Legolas. Soon her gaze was drawn to the giggling fellowship behind her. She turned back to Legolas with confusion.

"Daddy who are they?"

Thranduil quickly leaned over his son and grand-daughter to repeat her question.

"Yes ion-nin, I was thinking the same thing."(my son)

Legolas craned his head backwards and smiled at his friends. Then, realizing he was still lying on the ground, he gathered his daughter into his arms and pulled himself up from the ground. He cradled her to his chest before he giggled and had to set her down when her protests became too much.

"Ada put me down!" the small elf giggled.

Legolas complied and settled on holding her hand tightly. He turned behind him and raised his eyebrows at his father. Understanding the message, Thranduil followed after his son. Legolas waited for his father to be at his side, before walking back over to the fellowship. The small elfling skipped happily at his side and Legolas couldn't help but smile at her. Soon they reached the crowd of horses that still held the waiting fellowship.

Once Legolas reached his wife's side, he wrapped his arm around her waist once more. He smiled at the fellowship before gesturing to the small child at his left.

"This is my wonderful daughter Eruanna."

Then to the king, "and my father King Thranduil."

The fellowship all smiled and bowed their heads to the king.

Again, Aragorn was the first to speak. He leapt from his horse and kneeled down in front of Eruanna. He smiled widely and winked at her. She grinned in return and leapt to give the man a rather large hug.

"Aragorn!"

"Hey sweety, haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

The elfling pulled back and smiled.

"Good, but you need to visit more often."

The man chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree Erunanna."

"It is good to see you King Thranduil."

Aragorn smiled up at the elf.

"Indeed Estel. How is Lord Elrond?"

"He is well, still overprotective."

Thranduil laughed and shook his head. Aragorn rose to his feet and smiled at Legolas. The prince chuckled before moving on with introductions. He didn't even have to say anything before Eruanna leapt towards the wizard.

"Hello Mithrandir!"

The wizard smiled and waved at the small child.

"Hello it is good to see you again."

Eruanna nodded and giggled.

Soon the elleth's gaze traveled to Gimli and her eyes widened significantly. She approached him cautiously and Legolas smirked when he noticed how uncomfortable the normally boisterous dwarf had become. Eruanna looked to him with curiosity.

"You are a dwarf."

Gimli looked startled at the statement, and Legolas began having serious trouble containing his laughter at the dwarf's expression. Gimli blushed and nodded his head.

"Aye, I am indeed a dwarf."

The elflings eyes shined as she bounced on her heels.

"Ada found a dwarf, cool! I always wanted to meet a dwarf!"

Gimli sputtered at the elf's statement and looked to the prince for help. He found none forever, for Legolas was now leaning heavily on his wife as his body was racked with laughter. Gimli scanned the fellowship and became stiff when he saw Thranduil.

"Your kingship, it is nice to finally meet you."

Thranduil stood emotionless before his face split into a smile.

"There is no need to be worried master dwarf. I hold you no ill will."

Gimli let a shocked expression pass over his face before he smiled at the king with relief. It was then that everyone noticed Eruanna had moved once again. She was now standing by the hobbits, observing them carefully.

"You four are hobbits right?"

Each of them nodded. Sam and Frodo were the first to introduce themselves.

"Hello Miss Eruanna. I am Sam, it is nice to meet you; your father has told us much about you."

Eruanna rolled her eyes and looked back to Legolas.

"Ada!"

Legolas merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The elfling turned back to the hobbits and grinned happily.

"Hi Sam!"

The gardener chuckled and smiled.

"And I am Frodo."

Eruanna turned quickly to look at the other hobbit. She waved happily before turning to Merry and Pippin. Each of them was smiling with exaggeration. Eruanna returned the grin with just as much exaggeration.

"Hello my lady, I'm Pippin. You look a lot like your father you know."

"I'm Merry! And you are quiet pretty too."

Eruanna giggled and blushed at the compliments. She smiled at the two.

"I like you two; do you want to go play?"

Pippin and Merry looked at each other before nodding exuberantly.

"Sure!"

The three of them ran off towards the palace and several groans were heard from Legolas, Thranduil, and Itarildë as a crash sounded from inside the palace. It was followed by a very quick shout from Eruanna and the hobbits.

"Sorry Ada!"

"Yeah, sorry Legolas!"

Thranduil looked at his son with exasperation.

"You do realize that you shall be responsible for cleaning up after them ion-nin." (my son)

Legolas groaned and looked at his father pleadingly. Thranduil shrugged and walked back to the palace, Itarildë on his heels. The prince watched them leave and cringed when yet again there was the unmistakable sound of something valuable breaking.

* * *

**Alright please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for the long wait for updates, but since next week is my last week of school, I have been extremely busy.**

* * *

"Legolas? Where on Arda is Eruanna?" (Middle Earth)

The prince raised an eyebrow as his wife walked into his study, pale hands resting on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your daughter has disappeared along with Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

Legolas groaned and pressed his forehead to the desk. He sighed and spoke with his head still dropped.

"How long have they been gone?"

"About three hours."

The prince rose and rubbed at his eyes. He exhaled curtly and tucked several strands of loose hair behind his ears.

"I will go find them, again."

He was about to turn and leave when several giggles from his wife stopped him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Itarildë laughed at the prince and approached him. She stood before him and smirked at his quizzical expression. She quickly licked at her thumb and pressed it to his forehead. He watched her in confusion.

"Itarildë what are you doing?"

She pulled away and showed him her thumb; it was smudged with black ink. He frowned and reached up to wipe at his forehead. When he held his hand in front of his face he found that his fingers were also covered in black.

"What the…"

Itarildë giggled and continued wiping away the ink.

"It seems that you need to be more careful with your writing."

Legolas chuckled and nodded.

"It seems so. Now I am going to go find our friends."

"Maer galu meleth." (Good luck love)

Legolas scoffed and quickly kissed Itarildë on her cheek.

"Hannon lle, amin innas baur ha." (Thank you, I will need it)

Itarildë rolled her eyes and straightened his tunic out of habit. He smiled lovingly at her and walked back to his desk. He grabbed his bow, quiver, and twin knives and strapped them to his back and walked to the door. He gave one more smile to Itarildë and headed out in search of the missing parties.

* * *

Legolas sighed as he looked up through the trees. He had been out searching for close to an hour and all he had found was several foot prints of a dwarf and a man. He had followed them for a while and had ended up on a trail in the middle of the forest. He had debated on the best path to take, and ended up in the trees. The elf was now scanning the forest floor in search of some other clue on where his friends and daughter had gone.

The prince suddenly perked up his ears at the sound of laughter. He turned his head and cautiously began jogging across the tree branches in the sounds general direction. After five or so minutes, the prince reached a small lake and released a sigh of both relief and exasperation, for sitting underneath the trees and playing in the pond, were none other than Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, and Eruanna. Legolas shook his head in annoyance and dropped down from his perch. He walked silently to the grouping and smiled.

"What do you think you ar-"

Legolas was cut off as Aragorn spun around and out of reflex, swung the walking stick he had been holding at Legolas' head. Unfortunately for the elf, he hadn't been expecting that and his reflexes were a little too slow. Legolas crumpled to the ground as he felt the wood make contact with the side of his skull.

Aragorn gasped when he realized what he had done, and fell to the elf's side.

"Legolas! Oh mellon-nin I am so sorry!" (my friend)

"Ada!" (father)

Eruanna ran to Aragorn and fell to her father's side. She grabbed his hand and shook him.

"Ada are you alright?" (father)

Legolas groaned and squeezed Eruanna's hand.

"I'm fine baby."

The prince raised himself onto his elbows and immediately his head began to spin. The elf closed his eyes at the wave of nausea that hit him. Even though he couldn't see it, the landscape was spinning. He then turned to Aragorn and glared at him to the best of his ability.

"You-You smacked me with your walking stick! What the hell-"

Legolas was about to continue his rant when his icy blue eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed backwards. Aragorn immediately checked the elf's pulse and sighed in relief. Eruanna began to panic and frantically shake Legolas' shoulder.

"Ada, Ada wake up! Ada! Ada what's wrong? Come on ada wake up!" (father)

When she received no response she turned to the ranger and he frowned when he saw the tears staining her cheeks.

"Aragorn, why won't he wake up?"

The man smiled and wiped at her tears.

"Don't worry, he is just unconscious. He should wake up in a little while."

Eruanna nodded but absolutely refused to let go of her father's hand. Aragorn looked at her with pity and picked the elf up. He allowed Legolas' arm to dangle so the elfling could keep a grip on Legolas' hand. The king then turned to the confused hobbits and dwarf, and gestured his head for them to head back.

"Come, we should return him to the palace."

He turned back to the worried child and smiled at her.

"He will be alright, I promise."

The girl nodded and began walking back the way they came. Aragorn followed and mentally berated himself. He sighed and looked down at his unmoving friend.

"I am sorry Legolas."

"He'll forgive you."

Aragorn looked down in surprise at the small being walking with determination towards the palace.

"What?"

Eruanna looked up at the ranger and smiled.

"I said that he will forgive you. Ada forgives almost everyone, and you are his friend, his closest friend."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh really?"

Eruanna giggled and nodded.

"Yep! Ada would always tell me about you when he had time. He always said that you were the one he would go to with anything, well besides naneth. 'To the halls of Mandos and beyond' he always said."

Aragorn smiled at his unconscious friend and chuckled.

"Well let's hope that never happens, right Legolas?"

Eruanna giggled and squeezed Legolas' hand.

"Hang on ada, you are going to be fine. Well, until naneth gets her hands on you." (father)

Aragorn laughed at the girls comment.

"Aye Eruanna, I would hate to be in his shoes."

"Oh but you are."

The elfling giggled and smirked at the stunned ranger. She winked at him and then turned back to the fellowship.

"Come on you guys! Ada isn't feeling well, and we need to get back to the palace!" (father)

* * *

**Alright so I am planning on doing one more chapter in this story before moving on. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is going to probably be the last chapter in this story. Thank you so much for all of the reviews you have left me, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Please review!**

* * *

"What have you done to my husband this time?!"

Itarildë shouted as she ran towards the sheepish ranger. She rolled her eyes at Aragorn and sighed with exasperation. The elleth quickly grabbed the form of her unconscious husband and laid him on the ground gently. She placed a hand on his forehead and two fingers from her other hand to his neck. Itarildë smiled when she felt a steady pulse beating away. The elf raised her eyebrows at the ranger and smirked when he looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Aragorn, I am waiting…"

"Well, he came looking for us, and using his, now that I think about it obnoxious, elven stealth, I didn't hear him until it was too late. Thinking that we were about to be attacked I…"

"Yes?"

"I hit him with my walking stick…He should be fine though, he is just unconscious, he probably has a minor concussion."

Itarildë rolled her eyes and brushed back several strands of Legolas' hair behind his ears. She mumbled quietly as she stroked the back of his head.

"Will you two ever return unharmed?"

Aragorn chuckled lightly and shook his head.

"I doubt it."

Itarildë sighed heavily.

"I thought that you were going to say that."

The elleth then turned her attention to Eruanna, who was standing uncomfortably by Aragorn's side. Her eyes were locked on Legolas and it was obvious that she was extremely worried.

"Are you alright sweety?"

Eruanna nodded and walked towards her father.

"Is ada going to be okay?" (father)

Itarildë nodded and gripped her daughter. She pulled Eruanna into her lap and pressed a kiss to the child's forehead.

"Come, we should bring your father back inside. He is seriously going to give Thranduil a heart attack."

Eruanna giggled and leaned back into her mother's chest. Itarildë scooped her up, and cradled Eruanna in her arms until the elfling protested and had to be set down. The elleth winked at her daughter and squatted down to pick up her husband. She easily lifted her husband into her arms and began carrying him towards the palace. After she had walked several feet, Itarildë turned around and waved the fellowship forwards. She chuckled when she saw the awkward stances they all held.

"Well come on then. Thranduil will want a word with you Aragorn."

The ranger groaned quietly and followed, his head dropped. The fellowship chuckled when they saw the ranger's behavior and followed behind him, albeit at a bit of a distance.

* * *

"My son is in what sort of condition?"

Itarildë shifted her gave from the confused and slightly ticked king, to the ranger standing behind her.

"Legolas is fine, still unconscious, but fine. Aragorn accidently whacked him over the head with a walking stick."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow at the once ranger and crossed his arms swiftly across his chest.

"Do you and my son enjoy being injured, for I have never had him return to me after an adventure with you uninjured!?"

Thranduil then turned to his son's prone body on the medical cot. He leaned down and stroked his son's forehead before releasing an unsophisticated snort.

"And you ion-nin, you can't even go for a walk without being injured." (my son)

The king chuckled and turned back to the ranger.

"Do not be anxious Aragorn. I don't hold you to blame, besides, he should be alright in a few hours."

The ranger nodded and smiled apologetically at the king. Thranduil nodded his head and gestured towards the door with his hand.

"Let us go and rest while we wait for my son to re-awaken."

The group slowly made their way to the door when Itarildë turned around suddenly.

"Eruanna, what are you doing?"

The group turned to find the elfling curled up beside her father's head on the pillows. She had her cheek resting against his and her small hand was wrapped tightly around his wide and pale hand. She looked at her mother innocently with questioning eyes.

"I am waiting for ada to wake up. Will you wait with me naneth?" (father; mother)

Itarildë smiled sweetly at her daughter and walked to the bed. She sat beside her daughter and gathered her into her arms. The elleth wrapped her hand around her daughter's and her husband's. Itarildë leaned down and kissed Legolas on the forehead.

Thranduil chuckled at the three and smiled at the fellowship before ushering them out.

"Come, he is in good hands."

* * *

Several hours later Aragorn was sitting in his assigned chambers, which were located next to the healing wing, when he heard a muffled groan coming from inside the other room. Curious, the man pressed his ear to the wall and listened closely. He smiled when he heard a shout from Eruanna as the prince woke.

"Ada you're okay!" (father)

"Yeah I am, wait what happened?"

Aragorn paled when he heard Itarildë chuckle.

"Aragorn hit you with a stick, remember?"

A loud groan was heard and Aragorn quickly ran to his door and blotted it shut. He cringed when a loud shout echoed off the walls.

"Estel! Valar I am going to kill that man!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short, but I kinda wanted to end this one. Alright, now I turn to you my readers with a question. **

**So a friend of mine recently asked me if I would write a romance story between Legolas and Aragorn. Now I have never written slash before, but I am open. Anyway the story idea she proposed is kinda dark because it does surround rape and there is a character suicide, but I wanted your opinion on whether I should publish it or not. So here is the summary.**

**During the fellowships stay in the Golden Wood, Legolas is injured grievously at the hands of someone he thought was a friend. Can Aragorn heal him and bring him peace?**

**Now this story will all be under the title of **_**Mending What is Broken, **_**but inside this story will be three mini stories. This means that I will start off with the main story of mending what is broken, and then after I finish with that I will post a chapter with the title of the next part and start over with hapter one. I will do this until I have three parts.**

**Sorry if that was confusing but I really hope you can help me on the decision.**

**Please review!**


End file.
